SSHP: Love and Rain
by saint.my.ass
Summary: A really short oneshot for a competition... one that I won! So... snarry and... well... you'll see... please read and review...


I've been watching the rain tap against the window for a while now. Completely focused on seeing the raindrop's poor down the glass, trailing the droplets with my finger.

Why did it happen? God, I was so stupid! Acted like a child... Maybe I am nothing more but a child?

It can't be like this. Why? Why was I so stupid?!

I could have easily kept my mouth shut. Then he would still be with me and I would be in his arms where I belong. GOD, I love him!

I can't live without him. I can't take it, can't bare it. Without him, I'm nothing. I have nothing to live for.

At first it had started as another love tease, which always ended with the best sex I ever had.

Just the thought of that now, that I right now could have been lying beneath him, screaming his name, as he pondered into me. I need him!

I rise from the chair by the window and look at the big clock on the opposite wall. It's almost midnight. I've been here for two hour's.

I have to get away from here, have to get out from our house. Guess it's my house now, since he left. He probably won't be back. GOD, I'M SUCH A MORON!

As I walk outside, without shoe's or robe's, wearing only a pair of jeans, I smile sadly as the raindrop's hit's my body. Sitting down on the ground, I feel my tear's poor down, mixing up with the rain.

This is it. This is where the GREAT Harry Potter dies. That's the only thing I can think of now. Without him, I'm dead. Why live as an empty shell?

This is quite an irony, I survived killing Voldemort, the darkest of all wizards', and yet, I can't survive even one night without him. Without Severus.

I pick up the razor blade that I somehow collected from the bathroom without noticing. But I had taken it. Maybe it is a sign?

I, the boy who lived, the man who killed Voldemort, end up dying in my own lawn, bleed to death by a razor cut on the wrist. Self conceived injury. What headlines the daily prophet could make of that! I laugh hysterically at my thought.

Now. It's time. I lift the razor against my wrist, trying to put it directly on the vein. The rain makes it harder to see. My glasses are getting dimly.

I can't seem to even succeed on finding a perfect spot to cut. Suddenly a cough interrupt's me.

"And what on earth do you think you are doing?!"

I look up at my husband's face, not daring to face him in the eyes.

Severus sigh's and bend down to lifts me up. I can see the worry in his face. Weird. Why is he worried over his soon to be ex?

"Sev, please, just put me down..." I plead. Severus ignores me and carries me up to our bedroom. Placing me on the bed, he look's down, sadness in his eyes, before taking out his wand and start healing my wrists.

"D-don't... please..." I say, looking up to face the man I love. What is he doing here?

He continues to ignore me. After healing my injuries, he takes me into his arms.

"Harry, love, never EVER do that to me again! I love you! Don't you dare try to kill yourself!"

I'm surprised at this. I thought he hated me now...

But as I feel the tears against my neck, I realise how stupid I really am. I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too, Sev... I thought you had left me..."

"And why on earth did you get that idea?! Ooh!" He smirked as he realised one thing. "Harry, you fool! I love you and I will never leave me. I just went out to fix what you asked me to do..."

"You did?" I felt surprised, but happy. I pulled his face up from my neck and kissed him tenderly.

"Just thinking that... what if I would have come ten minutes later! You'd be dead! Don't do this to me again, please..." Severus kissed me.

I pulled him down on top of me and...

ooOoo

Waking up, I rubbed my eyes. I smiled contentedly at the feeling of my love's arms wrapped around me.

Had it just been a dream? It felt so real...

Looking down at my wrists, I noticed that they were in fact scar free.

Severus started stirring next to me, opening his beautiful onyx eyes. He smiled gently at me and placed a hand at my growing stomach.

I captured the lips of my husband passionately. In a few months our child will be born.

Entwining my fingers with Severus', I get a feeling of true happiness. Whatever that dream wanted to tell me, I don't care. As long as I have him.

"I love you, Harry..."

"I love you to, Severus..."


End file.
